I howl for you pain so please don't push me away
by AvivaBeaLove
Summary: Seth love story! he found the one that his been waiting for but he was expect it to be two people. both of them are different and the secret of his life is getting harder to keep under the rug and his heart aches for one that owns it! love is all it takes
1. You knock me off my feet

Note: the mind reading between the wolves is in italic writing.

Seth POV's

Everybody was here at the bonfire for an IMPORTANT meeting. Jacob, Paul and his imprint Jennifer, Quil, Embry and HIS imprint Nicole, Jared and (for crying out loud) his imprint Silver and Leah were sitting on the logs surrounding the fire while Sam was pacing back and forth in deep thought.

Leah being in one of her bad moods was sitting closer to me and looking at the ground. She was still in love with Sam and everyone knew that…but he got imprinted with our cousin Emily. I was happy and sad at first, he found his SOUL MATE (as NORMAL people call it), yet he broke my sister heart in the process. It's hard for both of them since we are in a pack and the worst part is knowing everything about one another! All your deepest secrets exposed, your mind is open for them to hear or see everything. It's good for knowing were you are and all that, but seeing the memories run through Leah mind about her and Sam, is definitely hard on us or the time with Bella and Jacob… oh boy was that bad! But everything good between them, he finally found his SUOLMATE on Nessie who is the daughter of Bella and Edward. His happy now and I'm glad he is, finally getting over Bella. Only I and my sister were the only one who didn't find the ONE and I envy everyone who found…LOVE!

I looked over at Paul and Jennifer, her sitting on his lap looking deep into his eyes and Paul pulling her close making her heart race (enhance hearing is great). Embry was looking at Nicole while she feel asleep on his shoulder, the way he looked at her was so different from the way NORMAL people will look at there lover's. I wonder how it feels like being imprint…when you first meet her and look in her eyes and know…you been imprinted. I used to date a girl I like A LOT ,but I ended it because…if I did FIND my soul mate (which I doubt it) I didn't want to break her heart like…Sam did to my sister. I don't want to have that guilt staring at me all the time at school every single day. When people talk about imprinting I think protective, unconditional love and being everything that she ever wanted… a brother (Quil and Claire, Jacob and Nessie), a friend, and a lover. I want that! I want to be protective and loving her unconditionally! But I have to search for her first-give me a break GOD!

Sam stopped in his track and looked at us with ALPHA showing in his eyes (here we go).

"The Cullen's have informed me that there is scent in Forks which has traveled across the boarders to La Push. They can't tell if the scent is a vampire, so they asked us to check it out. I took Jacob and Paul to track it, we found the trail and is not a vampire,' he closed his eye taking in a deep breathe 'we followed it to an area which is not to far from here, but the trail stopped. We try everything we could but the scent just faded, but we did find this.' Sam looked at Jacob who stood pulling a silver ankle bracelet with a crescent moon dangling on it. Sam nodded his head towards Jacob and he started passing it around, I looked at it and saw something engraved on it mahenian tokkie fershiana masorly. Sam took it back and started reading it with difficulty in pronunciation.

"This was found on the trunk dangling in the air with the scent floating around. We think our little FRIEND might have climbed up the tree to get us off the trail. We don't know what we are dealing with, but tonight we are going to find it even if it takes all night." I let out a big sighed. I've haven't been sleeping for couple nights and I got school tomorrow. Jennifer and Nicole were taken back to their homes and Paul and Embry will catch up with us. Everyone took in the deep smell of the scent and I have to admit…what ever we were tracking had an amazing smell. It smelled like orchid and lime mixed together and made my head dizzy. A BEING with this scent should be locked up for smelling like this.

'Seth, Jacob, Jared and Leah, I want you three to go north. The rest come with me.' Sam commanded and changed, lurching into the forest with Paul, Embry and Quil tailing right behind him. I heard a howling breaking the night, I turned around and see them in there wolf form and running. I changed and ran after them to catch up.

We've been running around for I don't know how long and we found nothing. I tried to keeping my mind closed from the others, but Leah just had to say something

_Bro it's just a scent! Stop being so hyper about it._ I growled at her. _Shut up! I'm not hyper about a scent._  
_Oh and why are you thinking about imprinting on the thing we are tracking, hmmm_? Looking at me showing her teeth, mocking me.

I heard Jacob and Jared holding back a laugh. I said _SHUT UP!_ And I thrust my body at Leah making her colliding with the tree and snapping it. _You two stop! We have a job to do and its not ripping each other to pieces got it!_Sam was not happy and Leah just growled at me.

_Seth cooled down man_. Jared looking at my sister limping her way back to us. _She was only joking man._

_Stop worrying about HER, she can heal_. Grinding my teeth.

Seth Jacob looking at me with concern. He treats me like his little brother and he knows everything I've down and he knows about my jealousy of everyone being imprinted. He always said to me the same thing; you will find her one day…you just have to wait. _I want you to stand close to me and Leah stay near Jared, don't want a sibling brawl Kay?_ Leah huffed and stalked her way to Jared given me her EVIL look that she thinks still intimidates me. I just laughed and walked over to Jacob's side.

We got back on track and still found nothing, Jacob and Leah were racing-will actually Leah was doing this on purpose just to show the world (will us) that she is faster than us. _Stop playing around Leah were doing a job not showing off, got it!_Jacob yelled the thought out loud that made me laugh, will actually barking a laugh.

_I am doing my job not playing around_. But she couldn't fool us, we knew her too well. She started picking up speed and so did Jacob and Jared. _Leah slow down! This is not a race!_ Jared shouted. I try picking up the pace until something stopped me in my tracks. **Jingle jingle jingle**. Since we have high hearing we all stopped listening to the sound getting louder.

_What is that?_ Jared asked. _It sounds like bells… then we heard a human heart beat _

_babum…babum…babum, _

_Do you hear that?_ I tilted my head back and took a big whiff. Orchid and lime.  
_Can you smell it, I think we found what we are looking for guys,_ Leah titled her head back and let out a howl and started racing after the trail. _We shouldn't go yet until the Sam and the others are here! Leah wait!_But she didn't stop. Jacob and Jared ran after her while I stood in the spot…feeling dizzy. Why does this scent affect me like this? I tried shaking the feeling off and heard paws pounding the ground heading towards me._Seth, were are the others?_ Sam standing by my side. _Yeah, where is Jake, Leah and Jared?_ Quil huffing tiring to catch his breathe. _They headed that way, we something heard and found the scent leading that way_ pointing my nose towards were they left. Sam curse in his thoughts and looked angry that others left without his order. Sam headed towards the tree and me, Quil and Embry right behind him.

We all saw what the others saw, trees flying by and we were getting closer to hear their heart beating fast, but then they stopped in an open area hearing the stream and grass long and flowing in the wind. Finally catching up with them, but they were in there defense position surrounding something crouching on the ground covered with a black clock near to a big pine tree. _Everyone in your defense position_ and Sam standing in front of us. We stood still waiting for the thing to move. Paul being the impatience's let a growl ripped, letting us all look at him and back to the THING. The scent was so intoxicating; my head felt even dizzier being so near. _Stay focus Seth_ said Sam. _I'm trying!_Letting out a low growl. The thing was standing, it's back to us. It turned around with its cloaks hood down. We all could tell this is a person maybe 5'3 in height. Sam took a step forward and hesitated, the person lifted head up and we all gasped- will I sure did. The eyes were a deep color blue; like sapphires that made my heart skip a beat. I was sure it was a girl and she looked right at me! Like she can see ME inside this big, furry wolf body or in other words…she is looking deep inside to find me…my soul.

The clouds were moving across the sky, moon is shedding some light upon us. She was standing under the shadows of the trees. Her mouth and nose were covered so you could only see those eyes that shine through the dark. _Wow!_ All the guys said while Leah just let out a frustrating and shaking her head side to side. I started to whine, begging her to come out. I wanted to see her clearly; she took a couple of steps until she was out from the shadows. My legs started to shake a little, _Is she real?_ I was taken away by her eyes when they sparkled under the moon light; like rare gems that if anyone saw them they would die from perfection (will I would). _Of course she is real stupid! She is standing in front of us!_ Leah hit me on the side almost making me fall. Jacob looked at me and HER back in forth with curiosity in his eye.  
She stood there looking into Sam eyes and to the others. When her eyes met mine again, her heart stopped. She looked to her left and back to me…my whole world stopped. I took a couple of steps towards her while Sam shouting at me to stop, but I couldn't… I didn't want to. She saw me coming and took a step back, I let out a whine of pain, but I don't know why I felt that. I halted when I heard her heart start beating and the next thing I knew. She ran. _Fellow her!_Sam and the other ran after her while I stood there few a second looking at the spot where she last stood. Seth come on! Jacob pulled me out of my thought and I ran as fast as my paws took me and caught up with the others.

I could see her running so swiftly dodging all the trees and getting further away, even Leah couldn't catch up with her which was pissing her off pretty badly making her push to her limits. Paul and Jared were on either side of her trying to figure out how to take her down, Sam was behind her trying to dodge all the trunks and tress with out crashing. Jacob, Embry and Quil were behind Leah trying to stop HER from going in another direction but only going straight. I leaped over Sam and now was behind her trying to catch her cloak that was flowing behind her. Her scent making feel dizzy in the head but only making me want her more- did I just say that? Yes you did little brother. How can a human run so fast, wait she's not human that's why!

Ahead of her there was a really thick, big oak tree and she was heading straight for it. _What is she doing?_Quil and Embry thinking the same thing. If she didn't stop she will crash into it, but she only picked up the speed. I picked it up too; I didn't want her small body to collide into the tree. We were getting close and in a blink of an eye she jumped so high in the air and landed perfect on top of the tree while I didn't slow down or even better…stopped.

I collided with the tree with so much impact that the sound echoed through the forest. My body was in so much pain that it was even hard to breathe, everyone surrounded me and asking are you ok? But I couldn't think or even whine in pain. I lifted my head to see her jump off and landing soundless on the ground looking at me. She took one step forward, but Paul went in defense mode and growled at her but she kept on walking towards me. Paul leaped in the air to attack, but froze. I looked at Paul floating in the air; I could see she had powers to stop him in his track; like a force filled is standing between them. With one flick with her fingers, he was thrown landing in the dirt.

I realized she didn't wanted to hurt him or a fight. She continue walking towards me and the others were blocking her way. Let her through you guys they all looked at me like I was crazy but they all backed away. She moved swiftly towards me that I couldn't hear her foot steps, Paul was back on his feet and he definitely didn't look happy.

I started to smell blood. She got down on her knees and looked me in the eye and I saw something but I couldn't tell clearly, she place a hand on my shoulder bringing electricity shot through out my whole body. She was ice cold to the touch-like a vampire. I looked at her hand which was wrapped in a black cloth and that there was a trunk sticking out of my shoulder. She patted my head making me eased while she slowly moved the piece out of me- I felt nothing. She put her hands together like she was praying but chanting in a language I couldn't understand, but the way she said it was like she was singing to me to sleep; her angelic voice floated in the air and danced in the wind around me. Her hand started to glow a light aqua color and for a second I thought she was going to kill me, but I didn't feel fear…I felt safe. She placed both of her hands on my wound; it stung a little but was replaced with a cold sensation; like taking an icy cold shower on a hot summer day (especially with my temperature). The glow started to fade and the pain I felt was gone…I felt a million times better, she wasn't a threat, but an angel sent from heaven.

I slowly got on my feet scared I might tiger pain, but felt nothing. She healed me faster than I could ever do. She was staring at me with concern in her deep sapphire eyes; I bowed my head and nudged my nose on her hand thanking her. She placed her icy cold hand under my chin to make me look at her. '**Fisheriana my forrainy morthon lerarsh**' in that angelic voice of hers. My mind went completely blank. In a blink of an eye she was in front of me the next in the middle of the area still staring at me. Everyone looked at her while I trotted to Paul side. In an elegant movement she bowed like a magician ended a show. She transformed in front of our eyes into a wolf.

She was AMAZING! She was about our size even though in human from she looked small, her fur was a color of midnight blue which moved fluidly in the wind like water and moonlight made it shine in every angle, her eyes were now a shade of violent. Every single one of us was thinking the same thing wow. She bowed her head again and let out howl and ran towards the trees and then she was gone only leaving pieces of clothing and her scent. Sam said nothing and the only thing that was on all our minds were the same question, who is she and what is she?

Sam looked at me and so did everyone else _are you… okay?_ Looking me up and down. _Bro… what did she do to you?_ Leah nudging her nose against the shoulder that was wounded. _I…I think she healed me?_ I started doing a little dance and all of them just stared at me like I was crazy. _Seth are you sure you're ok?_ Jared and Quil taking a couple steps towards me taking cautions. I let out a barky laugh _I'm great no…I'm WONDERFUL!_Jacob shoved his big head into my ribs showing his pearly white shears into a doggy grin _Sethy boy is in LOVE with…ah…what is SHE actually?_ Everyone went silent lost in their own thought thinking and having flashes of her in her human form, running so fast (even faster then Leah!), doing those cool things with her hands…and most importantly… her changing before our eyes into…one of us.  
A husky growl came out of Sam _she is one of our kind, but definitely different than us_ he moved slowly towards the tree that I slammed into. _We know she is one of our kind, but she…she…did that cool thing with her hands and healed seth in a matter of seconds! How can that be possible?_ A picture shot through my head showing what Quil saw when she healed me. _Tomorrow in the morning I will go to the elders and talk about our little encounter with our little friend. Seth are you sure you're ok? Don't feel strange or anything?_

_I'm good_. I was repeating the words she said to me over and over again. What does that mean?  
_Dang! Forgot we all share one brain in wolf form! Yeah little bro! You keep forgetting_. Leah giving me a sneer._Here is what we are going to do. I will talk with the elders while Jacob and Seth will go to the Cullen's and tell them about this. The rest of you, keep watch… she could be any where_. Everyone started to separate and go their on way. _Aren't you coming Seth?_Leah looked at me. _You go on ahead I will catch up with you guys._

_Kay suit yourself. Jacob, race ya_. I watched them race into the tree hearing their feet pound on the ground fade in the wind. 

I change back into my form so they couldn't hear me; I pulled out my cut-off jeans and put them on. I took in a deep breathe and closed my eyes enjoying the scent that SHE left behind. How can someone be so beautiful-human or not. The way she moved without even crashing into the trees, how high she jumped in the air and landing with such grace like a vampire and feeling cold to the touch. But she is a wolf… with powers that can't even be explained in our world. But the strangest thing was… I felt a connection with her… on a level that I can't even breathe.  
'What's happening to me…?"

if you guys like the story messenge me so i can continue to the next chapter :-)


	2. Highschool prison

Krystal POVs

Walking down La Push high hallway reminded me of prison, a guard taking you down to your cell and the blood thirsty criminals making nasty comments as you walk by. In stead of a guard I had the principal taking me to my homeroom and instead of seeing criminals, I saw kids staring at me like I'm a alien from another planet, isn't that wonderful- I think I will like prison better.

When I first arrived in La Push, I have to say it was better then where I came from. La Push has a lot of tress growing around the cute small houses that you see by (red, yellow just like a monopoly house pieces), the woodsy smell in the air that makes you feel closer to mother earth and of course the beach. It was beautiful when I saw it when the sun was setting, like the sun crashed without disturbing the calm water. But one that got my attention the most was the boys…or men. I really couldn't tell…they were so tall and buff (and I have to say, not bad lookers). I'm guessing they were in their early twenties.

'Here is your homeroom Mrs. Lux. Hope you have a great first day.'

Placing a fake smile on my face and nodding, he was off leaving me standing there staring stupidly at the door knob. You can do this, you can do this! Yet I couldn't. Not even a budge. I moved out of the way leaning back on the lockers letting the other kids go in and taking a deep breath and thinking of a 'great escape'. The most terrible noise broke my trail of thought-the bell. 'It was now or nothing'.

Once I enter the classroom everyone who was goofing off, stopped in their tracks and scrambled to their sits. But once they saw it was just a student and not the teacher they went back doing their stuff. Glad everyone didn't care that much that I was a new kid, I just have to sneak my way down the aisle of kids to the vacant two seats in the corner. I dodged incoming spit balls and airplanes; it was like I was in the middle of a battle field!

Taking my seat near the window, the door burst opened.

'Settle down students; settle down, this is a place for learning not a playground.' The homeroom teacher was short and chubby and little over weight, with a bald spot that look polished, but the funny part was with his glasses they were huge with thick black frame.

He was carrying a brown leather suit case that he just throw across the table making the fuzzy pink bunny fall off. Leaning into my hand, I doodle on the table waiting for the teacher to announce my name and get out.

'Now student we have a new student with us,' he tried to scratching his head like he had hair in frustration looking through his file to, I'm guessing the attendance. I heard the door creak open again, but I didn't bother to look up, I was winning in tick-tack-toe.

'Late again I see Mr. Clearwater. What's the excuse this time, hmmm?'

'Easy…I over slept.' The voice was deep and soothing to my ears with a hint of laughter.

'That is nice to know, as usual. Please can you take your sit so we can finally start the class.'

'Okie dokey!' I wonder who …WHOA!

Smooth Russet-brown skin, cropped black hair that ends at the shoulders, he maybe be 6'4 in height, but hint of childish roundness to his chin and he was wearing a black T-shirt that showed a little of his abs…this boy (or man) had no FLAWS!

I looked around to find an empty seat, but the only thing that was available was the one right… oh crap. Please tell me he is NOT going to sit next to me, oh PLEASE! He kept walking this way only in a short distance; he was in the seat next to me. I didn't want to look at the guy, scared I will be glued to him and scare him off. I stared at my little doodle trying to shove the ideas of saying HI to the gorgeous being that seats beside me.

'Now where was I… right! We have a new student, Krystal Lux can you please come up here with the note from the principal.'

I looked up to see every pair of beady little eyes on me, waiting to pounce on their prey-which is me! I let some of my hair fall around my face as a curtain to hide myself getting flush being under the spotlight. My note was in my bag WHICH is on my side, WHICH is on the side where the god sits…WHICH I bet myself is staring at me. I wish I could be invisible right now!

Taking a deep breathe I turned around to be lock on the most beautiful brown eyes I ever laid eyes on. It knocked the air right out of me, my heart was off it's usually pace and my mind went complete blank. He just stared at me like a winner who won a prize. I wanted to look away, but it's like he got me in a trance that I love every minute of it getting lost in those eyes. He had bags under his eyes, guess he doesn't sleep much. I could do this for eternity, oh how I wish. A smiled played across his magnificent face making it hard not to blush. Someone cleared his throat pulling me back to reality, seeing everyone staring at us.

Seth POV

I climbed through my window around 6 am. I hadn't realized that I fallen asleep in the forest when the radiating heat woke me from the most amazing dream ever.

I was running towards HER in the forest like last night, but she wasn't running away but like playing cat and mouse. The scent still hanging in the air around me making me fly towards her then it faded and I was in different part of the forest, where she healed me. I was in my human form standing in the middle surrounded by trees feeling the air whirled around me making my hair fly.

'Seth.' I twirled around trying to figure where the sound came from.

'Seth over here.' The angelic voice making me crazy.

Then I heard that wonderful heart beat, I slowly turn around staring into those sapphire eyes that brought chills down my spine. She still covered most of her face.

'Seth,' she said my name with so much…love.

I wanted to say something but she stopped me, placing her finger on my lips, ice cold to the touch. She slowly laid her hand on my chest, it felt like a century standing there looking into her eyes. I felt something warm and electrifying wrapped around my heart- it felt so good. Slowly her arms wrapped around me, I wrapped my arm around her scared that I might crash her to million of pieces but also afraid to let go. She smelled so good, this can't be a dream. I looked back into those eyes slowly moving my hand up her arm to pull the hood back, I stop in my tracks… she was glowing so bright that I had to close my eyes from being blind. Then. I finally woke up.

I looked through the glass to see my homeroom Tr. Grumpy (seriously, his name is GRUMPY). He was ruffling through that stupid brown leather bag looking for the attendance list that was ALWAYS on the table. GRUMPY was scratching his bald spot pretending he has hair (maybe his is delusional). i enter the classroom getting the usual greeting from Grumpy, 'Late again I see Mr. Clearwater. What's your excuse this time, hmmm?'

Hmmm, let's see… I was force to track the most unbelievable being that the scent driven me crazy, which put up a good chase making my sister pissed, making me crash into a tree, heal me in matter of minutes chanting (singing to me) a language I never heard of, seeing her flick Paul like a tooth pick and changing into a wolf, I repeat… a WOLF!

'Easy… I over slept.' Those beautiful eyes came knocking on my door when I thought about the whole thing.

'That is nice to know, as usual. Please can you take your sit so we can finally start the class?' I tried holding back a laugh.

'Okie dokey!' I chimed.

I sat in my seat and notice that a girl was sitting next to me. I couldn't see her face cause she was busy doodling on a notebook. She was wearing a red stripped long sleeve shirt and simple cut off jeans above the knee and worn out converse. She had a silver ankle bracelet with a bells dangling from it.

'Now where was I… right! We have a new student, Krystal Lux can you please come up here with the note from the principal.'

She flushed for being in the spotlight; she let her hair fall in front of her trying to cover it up like a silk curtain. I tried holding back a smile when she started shrink in her seat. Taking deep breathe she turned around and…WHOA!

My eyes were locked into the brownest eyes I have ever seen… my heart skipped a beat just seeing them. I have this nagging feeling that I've seen them before, but just…just… I really don't know. I was out of words and I hate feeling that, I always have something to say, but…she got me lost in her eyes. My eyes wonder across her face, she had a slender nose, her skin was a bronze-ish brown color that shines like gold in the sunlight, she had full ruby lips that were open a little, her hair was long curling at the end while her side bang fall across her forehead. I felt the temptation to move those strands away from her face to see those eyes. My eyes wonder back to her lips… so smooth that I just wanted so badly to kiss. I tried fighting the smile that was inching its way across my face. Her heart kicked up a pace and her smooth skin turn a pinkish shade. That just made me smile even more knowing a girl like this can even exist. Someone cleared there throat which pulled her out of this trance…while I'm still staring at her with this stupid smile on my face.

As I watched her hip swayed left to right with the jingle noise everything went back to the forest and instead of looking at her going to the table, I saw the girl in the cloak running so fast until poof… she disappear and I'm back in my classroom. Dazed.

Most of the day dragged like there was no tomorrow, it seemed time slowed down when she wasn't around. I've been thinking about her like crazy! I want to hold her hand, say hi to her, look at her without being interrupted, see her blush one more time, I want to hold her close to my body and never let her go… why am I feeling like this? I don't even know the girl. Her name was Krystal Lux and all I know about her is that she takes my breath away every time. The only time I can see her was in homeroom and in the cafeteria.

Krystal was sitting by herself digging in a crumbled up brown paper bag looking for her lunch. I didn't know what to do, either walk away now OR doing what I am doing right now.

I knocked the table lately to get her attention. She looked up and gave me a smile that will be stuck in my head forever.

'Hi,' Krystal said with a little hint of red in her cheek.

Her voice sounded magical to my wolf ears that my inner wolf howled inside of me. Her eyes made me feel lighter than air that I didn't care that my cheeks hurt like hell.


	3. Oscar Winning Introduction PART 1

YAY! I found the original of this file so I can update the 'Part 1' and 'Part 2' today!

i'm sorry if I too klong to do this and later today I will upload it I promise

Seth POV

"My name is... what is my name?" I can't believe I just said that!

She let a giggle escape her ruby lips and she gave me a smile, "I don't know, you tell me."

this girl made me forget my own name. I tried controlling the heat that is coming to my cheeks before answering. I let out a weak laugh trying to cover up how nervous I am, "Sorry, my name is Seth Clearwater. I'm in your homeroom class." Sticking out my hand.

She hesitated, looking at me and to my humongous hand stretch out for her. The corner of her lips arched up and her delicate small hand engulfed in mine sending shock waves through my whole arm, I bet myself she felt the same way cause she pulled away quickly.

"Ya I know," she said in a low voice looking at me with shyness in her eyes.

"And yours is..." I couldn't help but smile when she flushes a bright red.

"Oh... my n-name is Krystal Lux." I let out a laugh deep in my chest which made her blush even more.

"May I sit with you?" I said trying to control my heart from exploding out of my chest.

She look down at the table, her heart skipped a beat when she looked back up with that amazing smile plastered on her face, "Sure."

The answer was a chorus to my inner wolf that howled in victory. I took the seat across her making my long legs brush lightly against hers sending sparks all away down to my toes. She pulled out a plastic bag holding a sandwich; once opened the smell of tuna hit my nose.

"Don't like cafeteria food, huh?" the question stopped her mid-way before she took a bite.

"Never tried cafeteria before." A smile crept across her face. I almost choked on my drink. I started to laugh and she raise one of her arched eyebrows giving me a confuse look which was really cute.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a little annoyance and embarrassment in her voice.

I cleared my throat before answering, "You NEVER tried cafeteria food before? EVER?"

She took a small bite of her sandwich and shaking her head left to right. I tried fighting back a smile that was dying to cross my face.

"And why is that?" my curiosity going to extreme high. I wanted to know every single detail about this girl so badly

She swallowed and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear and shrugged. "Don't know."

I looked at the chocolate cookie on my tray and back at her, picking up the cookie and giving to her, "Try it." I pleaded wit ha weak smile on my face.

She was shocked with my gesture and started shaking her head making her hair slap her cheeks.

"No, I shouldn't take your cookie." she smiled and giggled like a little school girl making the corner of my mouth twitch.

"I ate these cookies a million times before you came, so don't worry if I skip a day. Take it. Try CAFERTERIA." She giggled again and blushed.

Taking the cookie she took a bite. Her eyes shoot up letting me burst out laughing

"That good huh?" she blushed and nodded taking another bite. I watched with curiousity how she smiled and blushed while I processes everything into my head of her beauty.

"How long have you lived in La Push?" she asked while chewing.

"All my life, you?"

"Coupe of weeks," she answered quickly.

"So why La Push? Why you pick the small town and not the big city."

"Because..." biting her lips nervously fiddling with her hands, "I'm more of a small town girl than a city girl." Giving me that smile I love and apparently my wolf does too.

The idea of inviting her to one of the bonfires was popping into my head but my mouth was sealed shut. We sat in silent staring into each others eyes searching deep inside one another to discover a secret of each other (Well I was).

My inner wolf was whining so much I don't even know why; her voice was bouncing in my head making my WOLF whine even more. The image of the wolf last night popped in my mind with its violet eyes staring back at me than gone.

I barely touch my food which smelled good... but I didn't feel hungry? That's a first?

A strand of her hair fell in front of her and without even thinking, my arm stretched across the table and pulled the strand behind her ear. Her body tense, I wanted to pull away at the electrical shock, but my finger tips trailed down her jaw line at their own free will. She sucked back her breath at my finger tips that felt hot to the tips due to the wolf trends. With much will power I pulled back my hand and shoved them under the table holding on them between my legs just in case I made another move.

Krystal let out air that she was holding in and stared at me.

My eyes wander down her neck to be wrapped around a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket ont it.

"Nice necklace. Where did you get that from?"

I heard her heart pounding hard against her ribs. Her hand shot up to touch the necklace like she thought it was gone. She averted my gaze for a couple of seconds before looking back with pain in her eyes. I felt my heart sting a little even do I don't know hwy she felt hurt for me asking. I wish I can take it back. I didn't want to hurt her feeling.

Without answering I didn't push it.

We sat in awkward silence, me staring at her while she poked at her food lost in her thoughts.

"Sorry..." I said in a mere whisper that I thought she couldn't hear. Looking up the pian faded in her eyes that made the pain ease away from my heart.

I wanted to ask her if she wanted to hang out sometimes but the bell cut me off. She started packing her lunch and stood up. Looking at me and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"It was nice talking to you Seth." She started walking away, looking over her shoulder she said, "See ya around."

Before I could answer she was already out the doors. I sat there hoping that she would come back , but I realized I got class so I left and continued thinking about her for the rest of the day.

AvivaBeaLove


	4. Oscar Winning Introduction PART 2

Seth POV

We were at the Cullen's house to tell them about our encounter with our visitor last night. I was standing arms folded across my chest leaning against the wall looking outside the window. I was letting Jacob do all the talking cause my mind was to preoccupied thinking about Krystal.

"We found her o in the woods not to far from our place. We think she was looking for something, but were not sure," said Jacob in a serious voice, standing far away from them as possible, not because we don't like them its because of the stanch that pours out of there bodies. I still can't believe we couldn't die from the smell. Edward snickered.

I didn't bother to look around because I got use to the fact of him reading minds. I guess I should keep my mind blank and not think of Krystal and how BADLY I wanted to kiss those soft ruby lips.

"You should." I looked over my shoulder, "Stay out of my head Edward Mc Tadward."Looking outside, feeling a smirk forming my face.

"We couldn't identify who she was because she was mostly cover in black from head to toe. We tried getting closer to her but she took it the wrong way and ran. We chased after her but she was moving to fast for us to catch up."

Jacob walked over to me putting his arm around my shoulder and turn me around to face everybody, "Seth here, tried being a hero but ended up crashing into a tree while she... magical jumped in the air and landed on the tree trunk."

I shook off his arm and giving him the look. He laughed.

Carlisle had curiosity in his eye if he finds anything interesting, "What do you mean she JUMPED?"

Jacob stopped smiling and seriousness fall upon his face again.

"she jumped so high that none of us could notice she disappeared. Seth was badly injured with contact with the tree having a piece of wood sticking out of him." he looked at me for a couple of seconds before looking away.

"We wanted to turn so we can pull it out of him, but she appeared behind us. She was walking towards us and you know how Paul gets," shaking his head in disappointment, "he leaped in the air to attack her but she stopped him in mid-air."

Everybody face was confused except Edward's since he could see the flashback, but he couldn't hold back surprise.

Emmett grinned and folded his arms across his chest, "She kicked wolf butt before he laid a paw on her, huh?"

"No," snapped Edward who punch Emmett on the arm.

Esme asked in that love caring voice, "What do you mean exactly 'she stopped him MID-AIR '?"

Everybody turn to look at Edward begging for an explanation, but he nor us could give a good answer. He continues, "I say it in their heads. She some how stopped Paul from attacking her.. like invisible hands holding Paul in the air or a force field was standing between them."

Bella and Esme looked shocked and confuse, jasper stood in the corner with no emotion on his face like a statue while Alice stared at him, Emmett looked impressed at the idea, Edward was staring of into space with no expression and Carlise just stood there tapping his fingers on his chin thinking. The image of her healing me crawled its way back into my mind which made Edwards brows shot up.

"She healed you?" in a low voice that I could hear across the room.

Every single vampire eyes and wolf eyes were on me, I couldn't speak so I just nodded. Everyone went silent waiting for someone to explain. Jacob couldn't explain nor Edward so I let out a sigh and told the whole story.

Pulling the wood out of me without triggering the pain that I was expecting, how her hand started to glow when she was chanting, how cold it felt. EVERYTHING.

But not how I felt about the scent and her.

I took every chance I got to look at Edward under my lashes. Since he could read minds, I know I couldn't hide all the feelings and thoughts that popped into my head. Once I was done, everybody was shocked.

"Is she a vampire?" chimed Alice with that pixie like expression on her face.

"No..." Jacob hesitated to say she was one of us SINCE we never meet a wolf with powers or even heard it in our legends. As usual Edward answers the question.

"She's one of them.

"Emmett, Bella, Alice and Esme looked at Edward while the others stared at me and Jacob.

"How can she be one of them?" I totally forgot Rosalie was in the room with us.

"Her descriptions mostly much ours, cold skin, super speed and powers? How can she be a WOLF?" she hissed the last part like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Cause she turned into one of us before our eyes, that's why," hissed Jacob.

Carlisle finally stop tapping his fingers and looked at me and Jacob, "Is there any legends of wolves having special gifts?" We both shook our heads.

"Amazing..." he said dazed at the thought of a werewolves having special gifts like the rare vampires that stands before us. It was more of a shock to us than it was to them.

The sun was starting to set behind the trees and we had to get going. The next time we visit, we will have million questions answered...

Krystal POV

I arrived home to hear Wynter playing our grand piano.

"I'm home!" I shouted announcing my entrance.

"How was school!" she shouted a velvety voice near my ear.

I jumped and screamed holding my heart to my chest trying to stop before I have a heart attack. Wynter just burst out laughing with little tears rolling down her cheeks. I got my heart under control and I was furious of her scaring me that ,without knowing, I whacked her on the head.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For scaring me half to death Wynter, that's WHY!" I shouted in an irritated voice walking by her heading to the kitchen.

"Hey! Its not my fault I was overly excited to hear how was your day. Is it a crime now?"

I bend over to look in my fridge grabbing a bottle of orange juice. "I guess not," I said sticking my tongue at her. I lean against the marble counter taking a sip.

Wynter sat in the chair putting her fuzzy pink bunny slippers on the table and stretching her arm out in front of her. She had her in light brown hair with a little red highlights tied back in a messy bun with strands of hair sticking out every where, her eyes more purple than ever (guess she's hungry), her skin was pale with a little pink shade showing on her cheek while her small delicate fingers tapping the table. She looked graceful still even in red silk boxer and black tank top (Lucky girl).

Wynter is my roommate (will more of a house mate). We had known each other since I was 7 and she 6. she is like a a sister to me that's why I came and lived with her. Both our parents died in an accident that we both don't like talking about much so we just throw the topic aside. In the end she got this place for herself and I just moved in.

she looked up from her hand and gave me that fake innocence smile, "So... how was school, hmm? Made any enemies, friends or meet a cute guy?" her mentioning the topic of boys made the picture of Seth gorgeous smile popped in my head making me blush and making the room hot. I pulled on the collar of my shirt and looked away from her piercing gaze.

"Ohhh you meet a GUY! Who is he and how good looking is he, spill or else!" she said in that annoying voice when a little kid wants something so bad right before he throws a tantrum.

I wanted to say 'or WHAT!' but I knew what she was going to do to me and believe me- it isn't pleasant.

I rushed out of the room yelling behind me, "i met no one!" but she knew me better than that, she could tell I was lying.

"You're LYAING! SPILL MAN! Who is the guy!" she's begging giving me the puppy dog look that I taught her (damn my good teaching)! I broke under the pressure and gave in. I told about the GOD for about three hours that I was out of breath when I finished. Wynter just looked at me with her mouth hanging open.

"You so totally got a thing with this Seth guy. Invite him over sometimes so I can...evaluate him." she said in a sexy voice giving me a wink.

I just throw the cushion at her head and laughed. For a while we had a cushion fight in the living room until both our stomach growled. We laughed and went to the kitchen getting something to eat.

******** later on********

I sat there on my bed in my pajamas's staring outside at the rain. It was raining heavily outside and Wynter was our meeting some friends in Forks. She wanted me to come but I didn't feel up to it, 'suit yourself,' was her last word before the door closed behind her.

I couldn't sleep because every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Seth giving me that famous smile that he always gave me. I didn't mind dreaming about him, that wasn't my problem. My problem was how hot it made me feel that beads of sweat foam on me making my clothes wet and sticky.

The time me and him seating at the table was the best and worst minutes of my life, him seating there making me blush so much and giggle like a giddy school girl. Hearing him laugh was like Wynter playing her piano late at night that always sending me to sleep. The one that knocked the air right out of me was when a strand of my hair fell on my face and he pulled it behind my ear. Than, trailing with the tip of his finger tips down my jaw line, hot to the touch making me body tense. I wanted to pull away from his touch of going over personal space, but I didn't want to.

The worst part was when he asked about my mother's necklaces. My mother was never an easy subject to talk about so instead of answering the question, I kept quiet. We sat in awkward silence that felt like an eternity.

'Sorry...' that honey smooth voice of his sound so sad that took me by surprise. I looked up into those eyes and saw a hint of pain in them. I wanted to say something, but the bell ranged. I just packed my stuff while his eyes still on me. 'It was nice talking to you Seth,' was all I could think of.

The image faded and I was back in my bedroom staring at the window. I got under the covers and closed my eye. I will try and sleep even if I wake up in sweat the next morning.


	5. Your too sexy for my DREAMS

The italic writing is the communication between the wolf pack and I swear it was hard doing that! :D

hope ya like

Krystal POV

I flipped and turn under the cover feeling the room getting hotter by the minute as my dream became TOO real to handle. Feeling the beads of sweat foaming under my clothes and my hair sticking all over my neck and cheeks.

I was in a field or meadow more likely. The moon was up high in the dark sky with the stars twinkling that there was too many to count. I was laying on the soft moist ground, the long grass flowing in the wind brushing my skin lightly back and fourth sending a nice tingling sensation all over my body, surrounded by trees that were so high that it looked like they were touching the sky, orange and yellow fire flies blinking like SOS signals under the moonlight giving them a strange aura like dim lights. I could hear running water coming from somewhere in the distant that seem to wash over me making my mind feel relieved from stress and worries in my past life, a light breeze lifting up some strands of my hair tinkling my nose. I giggled and heard it float away in the wind.

I was wearing a sleeve-less white gown that was elegant, soft and flowing down almost covering my feet, it had floral design on the top frills all away to the bottom. The white silk was crumpled in three layers revealing a little of the floral frills under it, around my curvy waist was a gold ribbon tied into a boy. I don't know why I was here but I felt like I belonged there... like it was my purpose to stay here, like I was waiting for someone.

I heard a twig snap and I automatically sat up, my heart pounding against my chest and my breathing little uneven. A tall shadow came out of the trees and walked towards m. the moonlight bestowed upon me the GOD I've been waiting for.

Seth was wearing long black pants and he was shirtless. He walked slowly towards me (Bare foot), his shagged hair looked smooth like black velvet untouched and it sparkled like diamonds in between the strands of his hair from the angled of the moon, he had a body that was fit. The light from the moon bounced of his skin like mirrors and his presence laminated the meadow, his soft brown eyes were opening to me that I could see him...that loving caring soul that is put by (real) god in this magnificent being.

He stopped inches away from my feet and looked down on me; his head blocking half of the moon that brought shadow on me but not my eyes. He stuck a hand out and without hesitation I took it and he slowly pulled me on my feet. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into be invited into a heat wave that brought pleasure to my (oh) so could skin.

There was little space between us but the heat that radiates of him, his other hand pulled a strand of my hair back behind my ear. I felt the tips of his hot fingers going down my jaw line and slowly down my neck leaving a tingling sensation behind. Seth's fingers trailed down my arm, he lifted my hand and open his fingers (like Jane and Tarzan when they put their hands together), his long fingers towered over mine, I could feel beads of sweat foaming between our hand but we didn't seem to mind.

I looked back into his eye and saw my own reflection. My eyes sparkled like glistening diamonds. His finger twined with mine and I slowly followed and he pulled me closer to his body that we touch. I let go of his hand and touch the side of his cheek, he closed his eyes and leans into my hand and took a deep breath and opened them again.

We looked into each others eyes searching for something... and than it clicked. I could feel the electricity running through his body and into mine making my heart flutter and it felt... like he opened the door to my fragile soul that was scared of going into the bright light that was in Seth's eyes.

My hand slipped down his neck and rested on his bare chest. I could feel his heart pounding underneath my hand. In one quick movement he lefts me up of my feet, my body crashing against his and before he towered me-now- I towered him.

I gasped by the movement but looking down into those eyes my hair fell around my face like a black silk curtain, my heart racing making my head feel like it was full of air. I knew what I wanted to do. I slowly leaned in with his warm breathe brushed against my cheek until I landed on his moist, soft lips that made all my joints melt by the impact of heat that is in my body.

And that's when I woke up gasping for air.

I basically jumped out of my bed and landed hard on the polish wood floor. I let out a little whine and tried getting up and sitting with my legs crossed legs.

"Ouch," I said rubbing my cheek that was smack on the floor. I looked at my alarm clock 4:30 am. I groaned and got on my feet, I have two and half hours before Wynter wakes me up for school and I KNOW I can't go back to sleep after THAT dream.

I pulled my legs to my chest and laid my head on my knee. I can't be thinking about Seth that way, I just only met him and I'm already having a dream about the guy! The image of me kissing him flash before my eyes and I couldn't help that my cheeks flaming hot red at the sight. I got up and stalked my way into my walk-in closet. I changed out of my pajamas into a tight navy blue t-shirt and black shorts and put on my training shoes.

I quietly like a ninja walked down the stairs and grabbed the house keys and dumped them into my pockets tied up my hair into a pony tail and got out, the cold breeze felt good on my hot skin. The moon was high in the sky and it gave the trees surrounding the house a SCARY look to them. I laughed and started running towards the place that I always go for thinking and some quiet time away from Wynter jabber (man can she talk).

Seth POV

I was out patrolling with Leah and Jacob again. Sam was so dumbfounded the last time that he wanted us to search for her and this time don't let her slip and disappeared. When I got home I was just thinking of Krystal the whole time until Leah budge into my room and told me that we got work to do. The thought of going wolf and thinking of Krystal was not going to be a good thing about the sharing one brain. I knew if they found out about Krystal they will JUMP me and stat asking about imprinting... I don't even know what imprinting felt like! This is going be a long night.

Jacob, Paul, Leah and I were deeper into the woods while Sam, Quil, Embry and Jared where out patrolling in Forks. I trad keeping Krystal out of my head but failed miserably. I couldn't help but imagine of her doodling on her desk in class kept flashing in my head and of course Paul is asking the questions. _Who's the chick Seth? Just a new girl in my class that's all. _I tried pushing her back in my head but the moment I locked that image behind the doors another image of her slipped and her eyes were staring right at me.

Jacob, Leah, Paul all stopped in their track and looked at me. Jacob and Paul had the same wolfy grin while Leah was just glaring at me, _You've been IMPRINTED_ they shouted the thought that made me winced._ No I'm not,_ I looked away off in the distant with another image of her smile flashed across and my heart skipped a beat at her beauty.

I knew they could hear my heart racing at the thought of her. _Ohhhhhhh Sethy boy got imprinted! _Jacob was jumping around in a weird dance while Leah let a growl ripped from her teeth. She definitely wasn't happy that I got imprinted first and she didn't. Wait what am I saying?

_Your saying that you got imprinted, dude! What's the girls name anyway, hmm? Come on we wouldn't tell anybody_. I heard a chorus of YEAH and I knew that the rest must have seen and heard everything. _Like I said the first time... I'm not I-m-p-r-i-n-t-e-d... I'm not... I don't know!_ I turned my backs to them and looked at the ground. _Why are you denying the facts Seth... you have been imprinted on her and we all know that and deep down you know you are too. _Why does SAM have to be right?

_Because I am, that's why. _I let out a barking laugh and looked back at and Jacob and Paul. 

_So... what's the girl's name?_ Paul giving me that wolfy grin. I was about to answer until my ears shot up to hear that familiar jingle of in the distend. _Tell you later. Now we track that down._

I started off where the noise was coming from at full speed with the others behind me, Leah as being pissed as she just had to run faster than all of us. It's not my fault if I found my imprint first before she did.

Krystal POV

I was running in the forest with the sweat soaking the shirt, but I didn't care.  
The wind rushing past my skin brought cold chill down my spine. I dodged past all the trees and jumped like a gazelle over the ledges, log and ignoring all the scratches I'm getting on me. The moon gave me some light to see at night so I could see the beautiful at night that showed me that life is wonderful even in the dark.

My foot pounding the ground with so much force as I push myself like I was driving the car so fast that the streets light was passing me by. I run for the thrill of never stopping, the fear of losing myself if I stop now, the thought of hearing nothing but the wind passing you by was like music to my ears, feeling the wetness of stress pouring out your body and making you feel like you're on top of the world. I loved all of it. My heart racing and I could feel my blood rushing to my head.

As I got closer to the place I pushed harder that I could feel the pain crawling its way to my legs. I laughed at the pain. I felt unstoppable. When I could see it from the barriers of the trees I started to slow down and now I was jogging to the area. I emerged in the meadow that I found when I was a little kid. It brought good and bad memories of my past life that I pushed them away behind the mental doors.

The place was exactly place in the dream I had moments ago. I wonder to the middle of the circled trees and spinning around looking for prince charming to come walking out of hiding to kiss his princess. I smacked myself in the head, what's wrong with me! This is reality not fantasy.

I was heaving hard, my heart pounding harder in my chest that I could feel the pain, the heat consumed me making me soak in sweat, the whole place was spinning me out of control that I thought I was going to puke. My knee buckled and I was laughing at how clumsy I'm being now. I looked up at the sky and touching at my heart necklace that mother gave me before... before...

My vision became blurry and I could feel the wet tears running down my hot cheeks. I pushed back the memory and weeping the tears away. I laid down my own my back and my knees bent in the air. I buried my face in my hands trying to control my breathing.

I looked up in the sky that looked exactly like my dream. The moon high in the sky, the stars twinkling in the dark sky, It was like a canvas painted fro the while world to see, but no one in the world was free to see it. It felt like Dejavu. Sadly, I am wearing a sweating clothes and I knew that my prince charming won't be walking in anytime soon.

Seth POV

I kept running hearing the jingle in the distant not so far ahead. As we got closer the scent of orchid and lime got stronger making me go wild in the head making me want her as much as I wanted to kiss Krystal. _WAIT! You've imprinted on TWO people!_ Shouted Jacob in my head._NO!_ I kept running not giving them direct answer. I don't know myself if I imprinted on one or even TWO for that matter. I heard the heart pounding loudly in her chest. And the jingle came to a end.

We started to slow down a bit as the heart and breathing became louder. We tried listening for any sound that she started to run but only BABUM BABUM BABUM. _Does she know we're here?_ Paul looking at Jacob.

Jacob looked at Paul and not giving an answer. _I really don't know_. He looked away at the direction of the trees where the scent leads. _Who cares lets just take her down and asked questions later_. Leah walking towards the tree but I stood in her way. She growled and she showed her big incisors. _What? My little brother protecting the enemy! What's wrong with you!_

I growled back at her in response. She was startled but she covered it up pretty will. _She is not the enemy LEAH! She's just someone walking by kay._ I turned my back to her before she could fire back. _You two caught it out! From now on you two will be separated when we are patrolling. Sam might not be far to hear our little agreement now. _I took a deep breath of the orchids and lime that hanged in the air around us. _I have to say I liked her scent._

_Ya me too._ Paul and Jacob both closed their eyes and enjoying the smell as much as I did. A growled slipped through my grinded teeth. Both their eyes shot up in surprise looking at me with curiosity and confusion. _What's up with you Seth?_

_Yeah?_ They came walking in my direction but I backed away. I don't know why I even did that. They just smelled that intoxicating smell... oh boy.

I turned around and took a peek through the bushes and trees. I saw a girl lying on the ground with her knees bended towards the sky. Jacob and Paul saw what I saw in my head, _what is she doing out here at night? It must be freezing for her. _Jacob trotted over looking through the bushes next to me,_ yeah, __specially out this far from her home? _

I and Jacob jumped in the air at the sound of twigs snapping. We both looked at Paul and giving him that now you done it look in a wolf way. His face cracked in a wolfy grin, _my bad! _

The heart beat kicked up a pace, I turned around to see the person standing and looking at our direction. _You blown our cover you big idiot!_ Leah glowered at Paul wile he just gave us that stupid grin. I looked back at the person and held my breath and inside I was screaming of joy.

_Krystal_

_Krystal!_

Avivabealove


	6. I lie, You dream, I die, you fly

Krystal POV

Snapped! I jumped to my feet and my heart was racing a mile an hour. Who could be here! this is Wynter and my secret place... how can anyone found this out except... the feeling of fear came back and I was glued to the floor. I wanted to run, wanted to scream but I also wanted to fight. I took a step and another until I was couple of inches away from the place where the noise came from.

Babum...babum...babum... my heart was pounding in my head making it hard to think, the blood that was rushing through my veins stopped cold in its track. Don't be scared, I told myself as I took another step until a head popped out through the bushes.

Those big dark eyes staring right at me making a smile inch it way across my face. It wasn't a dog because it was too small and wasn't a bear because its big size. It was a wolf?

It walked awkwardly out towards me with those puppy dog look on its face. It had sandy brown color fur that shine in the moonlight. I got down on one knee stretching my hands out and patted its head. He seemed to enjoy it and laid on its stomach closing its eyes. His fur was soft and little bit long. I let my curious hand search its way down the wolf warm body. It looked up and banged its little black now under my chin. I giggled and cupped its big wolfy head in my small hands and made it look into my eyes. Seth? I shook the image of Seth and tried to look deeper into its eyes. I felt the same way looking into Seth's eye in my dream, like my eyes are open doors to the wolf.

I heard the bushes ruffling behind him but which made my body went rigid. In the corner of my eye I say three figures coming our way and stopped. I pulled away from the wolf gaze to lie upon others. They all had the same deep pit of darkness colored eyes yet none of them drawn me like this one.

The one in the middle was bigger than the others with russet red fur, the one on the right was smaller than the others with a light grey coat and boy that wolf didn't look happy to see me; the one on the other side had darker grey then the small one. They all looked at me and back at the wolf with its head still in my hand.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. I can't believe I'm talking to wolves. They nodded their head in agreement. Wow, they understand human!

The dark grey one and the russet red wolf lay on their stomach staring at me while the other turns it back and ran away. I heard the wolf whine for my attention. I turn around kissed the wolf on the side of his cheek, "Don't worry big guy. You got all my attention."

I saw the wolf's showing of his canines. I'm guessing he is grinning. I laughed quietly getting lost into those eyes.

I don't know how long I was staring into those eyes until I say a streak of reddish orange across the sky. The sun was coming out soon, I hugged the fur ball long because I know I'm not going to see him again, I looked at the others who was fast asleep, "Tell them I said goodbye Kay?"

I got on my feet and was starting to run my way back but I stopped and took another glance at the wolves. "Bye," I whispered and I was gone.

I pulled out my keys and before I can put it in the key hole, Wynter wearing her black bed rope and her lovely hair in a total mess, she threw a towel at my head. I pulled the towel of my face and looked at her, hand on her hip looking at me like a mother should when you know your in trouble.

"Did you look in the mirror this morning because you look hideous right now," I said trying to hold back the laughter.

She glowered at me, "Ha ha ha! And where were you? I was going in you room to wake you up but you weren't there," giving me the look.

I laughed and walked around her heading for the stairs wiping my face with the towel.

"I'm serious girl... WHERE WERE YOU!" she shouted tailing right behind me.

"I went for a run. You know me girl, I LOVE running in the dark."

"I KNOW you and I know when you're not telling me, special with the goofy grin on your sweaty face!" she said pointing at my face and sticking her tongue at me. I turned away from her and headed for the bathroom before she can dig up any further.

"You can take as long as you want in there but once you get out you better prepare for whole world of pain if you don't tell me what's up with you." I giggled and heard her footsteps fading down the staircase.

I threw all my sweaty clothes in the hamper and jumped into the shower. The warm water touching my skin making all my nerves entwine. I grabbed the fluffy white towel and wrapped it around my body and headed for my room.

I put on my beige long sleeve shirt, blue skinny jeans and my cute pokka dotted socks. My hair was still damped so I took the towel and started drying my hair while looking for a cute belt to wear. I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs to smell the aroma of pancakes, eggs and sausage.

I entered the kitchen to see Wynter still in her pajamas's and her hair now tame, at the stoves making fresh squeeze oranges. I threw the towel on the chair and headed for the fridge to get the syrup. I knew once I sit down in my seat, she will start firing at full speed...

Wynter POV

I stormed off down the stairs towards my room, I love the girl but sometimes I just want to straggle her. I enter my room and headed to the bathroom. Krystal was right I do look horrible, hate it when she was honest. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I wasn't mad bout Krystal going out late at night, I realy didn't mind at all but it just...

I headed to my dresser and took the brush and ran it through my knotted hair, wincing at the tugging pain that I was getting. When my hair was finally tamed, I tooked out a rubber band tied it in a bun, staring at my own reflection the thought of my mother standing beside telling me that your beautiful took over all my emotion and power to push her back behind my mind.

Burring my face in my hands trying to fight back the tears of the last moment I had with my mother before that faithful day. I didn't know exactly what happen, all I remember is Krystal taking me to a far place and telling me not to move; then she was off. Once she came back... all I know that she lied to me how my parents died, every cell screamed out loud something wasn't right but I pushed it under the rug and moved one- oh so I thought.

Letting out my frustration, I got up and headed for the kitchen. I decided to make a big breakfast because I know how hungry she gets after one of those runs. As the eggs sizzled and chopping up the salad, I couldn't help but go through the dream (well more like a nightmare) I had a late night, the one that made me worry so much about Krystal.

**I was in a dark place with only little shining through. Running as fast I could towards it, but it seem like it was getting further away; as I was running I tripped and fell. Trying to get up I saw a person standing in front of me, but I couldn't see clearly because of the mist surrounding the person. I stuck out my hand was on fie. The person turned around at it was Krystal. **

**Her hair was done in soft waves but it was now in knots and pieces of dead leaves and trigs, she had a huge cut across her right cheek that had dry mud dripping down her neck and a small yet deep cut on her lower lip. I looked down and saw her wearing a tribal midnight blue dress that flowed all away down her curve body, but it had so many cuts and tears with more blood and dirt.**

**She started to back away from me; I took another step closer until I saw a glimpse of something sharp in her left hand. "Krystal... what happen?" I asked. She looked down at the never ending pit of darkness. We stood like this for a while, her, in deep thought while me trying to figure out what she was holding. She looked me in the eye with tears running down her cheeks. I was trying to grab her, she whispered something the she couldn't hear and with one swift movement... she stabbed herself right in the heart.**

And that's when I woke up screaming to reality.

I told myself that it was just a dream but it wouldn't sink in. it doesn't mean anything, no matter how many times I said it wouldn't make my heart stop pounding the way it does. I continued to set up the table and got the food ready while that thing Krystal did in the dream still hanged in the air like a dark cloud hovering over a summer day.

I head the pondering of footsteps coming my way and the fridge creaked up and closed it. I was ready to fire with so many questions about the forest, but the first question that spilled out was, "Why won't you tell me what happen to my parents?"

I didn't want to say it, it just spilled out before I could realize that I said it. Krystal body went rigid in the seat and her eyes showed fear and alrm to my out of the blue question. We sat in silence, I turned around and started squeezing the oranges, but I could still feel Krystal eyes burrowing through the back of my head. I wanted to go back in time and top myself spilling this out. Why would she show about my parent's death... she wasn't...

"What did you just say?" she said trying to control her cranky voice.

"It's nothing Krystal... I … I just wanted to know why you didn't... say sorry for coming home on time that's all." I run to the radio in the corner which started to sing Knock you Down. Thank god, that was Krystal favorite song and once she hears this she will start singing like usual, but she didn't. Instead she let out a sigh of relief. Why did she freak out?

_Because she knows what you're talking about and she is not telling you._

Oh shut up you stupid conscious! You obviously don't know what your talking about.

_Or your sure Wynter... really?_

I placed the jug of fresh orange juice and watched Krystal cutting up the pancakes into tiny pieces and purring the sugary syrup all over it.

"Sooo... what happen to you last night?" I said while trying to swallow my blueberry muffin.

She looked up from her plate and shrugged, "You know... enjoying the cold breeze and the moonlight... normal stuff."

"Come on! I know you're not telling me something. SPILL!" I was basically shouting at the top of my lungs. She looked up at me with worry and confusion in her eyes but soon it slipped away.

"Fine," taking a sip of juice, "i went to OUR place. You still remember it right?" I nodded. How could I not. It was our little place when we first met as little kids and the place when...

"I went to the place and looked up at the sky and I have to say the sight was beautiful. But, anyway, I saw... wolves." I froze half way taking another bite of my muffin; she said the last part so low that I couldn't believe what she said.

"could it be?" now I was freaking out. She shook her head and I let a sigh of relief, "Then? Wolves wondering here... in La Push? Tell me you're kidding."

"I wish I was girl, but no... there are wolves here, the strange thing was..." she stopped mid drift trying to find the right words.

"It was..." I said using a hand gesture letting her know that she could continue.

"I was looking at one of the wolf; it was a sandy color one, I was really cute and when I looked it in the eye... the first person that came into mind was... SETH." she said his name so low that her cheeks started to flare a dark color shade of red.

I was kinda confused... she saw wolves and the person that comes in her mind is SEHT? I tried holding back a laugh by talking a huge bite in my muffin.

"So... you saw something out of the ordinary... and the first thing that comes in you small little wonderful mind is SETH!" now I couldn't hold it in. I let out a hearty laugh; the site of Krystal face flushing even more just pushes me off the chair. Rolling on the floor laughing and that idea was so... so... there's was no words to describe it.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH! I was thinking of Seth after that dream of him so give it a rest, PLEASE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

I stopped laughing and shot right back into the chair and looked at her with my famous look what did you just say? Did she just say what I think she said?

She stared at me with a anger on her face, "WHAT! I just said..." but she didn't continue at the realization at what she said to me that shut me up so quickly. She looked away quickly and started stuffing her face like we were in a food eating contest.

"Y-y-you just said you had a dream about him and you didn't tell me!" my mouth was hanging open and I couldn't help it. Krystal was about to grab for her drink but I pulled it away with everything else, so the only choice of getting something to eat was telling me.

"Say it Krystal... I want to know please," I said in a puppy dog way with my secret weapon... the puppy face. In a instant she fell under my power of cuteness and mumbled colorful words in defeat.

"FINE, you win you cute devil you." I giggled at my victory and started to put everything back to where they were.

"The dream started in the place, I was wearing a extraordinary dress and the place looks enchanting. He came walking out from the bushes and then...then...then we... kissed," she looked out in the distant remembering the dream while slowly the color of her cheeks turn a shade darker. I squealed like a little girl of joy and gave her my wicked smile and wink.

"NOW... was that so hard? Sharing is caring ya know." I said in a matter-or-fact and gave her one of my fake innocent smile. She was still dazed after the dream that she didn't start yelling at me. I shook my head and said under my breath, "Sheesh... the poor girl has finally fallen."

after we were done eating, Krystal helped me put all the dishes in the washer while I run to my room and took a quick shower. I wore a bloody color red silk shirt, skinny jeans with a little hole on my knee and I put my hair in a long smooth curls and sprayed a little of my fave perfume. Once I got downstairs a wonderful idea popped in to my head. "Hey Krystal!"

"Yeah!"

"Do you need a ride to school?" I said prancing into the kitchen and leaning against the door frame. She turned around with Say What written all over her. I walked over to her and dragged her towards our garage. I opened the door and watched as the shock and answer finally sanked into her and the priceless look struck her eyes.

"HOW DID YOU GET A CAR? more importantly... HOW DID YOU GET A DRIVERS LINCENCE? she shouted and grabbed me by the shoulder and shaking me like I was unconscious. I hit her hands off of me and just gave her a wink and walked away towards my black slick SUV.

I took out my key and open up my car. I was about to get in until I saw Krystal still glued to the floor and I was still hoping her eyes wouldn't bugged out. I let out a frustrating sigh and stalk my way towards her and half pulled half dragged her to the passenger side and threw her bag to the back seat. And off we go to school with that look still plastered on her face. I smiled to my self and paid attention to the road, but I knew that something about Krystal wasn't right but she couldn't' hide it anymore... I'm going to find out about it but I hope that my dream was just a dream but nothing a sign telling me that something is bad is coming.

That she finally give in.


	7. Imprint 101: Ask your imprintee out

Seth POV

as we ran back to Sam house, everybody was staring at me with happiness and anger (Leah). Walking in the house with only jeans, Emily walked towards us wiggling her way through the giant Indians heading to me and giving me a warm motherly hug.

"I'm happy you found you one," she said in a low loving voice that I'm sure all of us could hear. I smiled and gently return the hug.

Sam trots his way into the kitchen and wrapped his arm around Emily and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So who is the lucky victim," asked Embry trying to hold back the laughter which in result got a smack on the head by Jacob. "HEY! I was kidding!"

"Knuckle head aside," Paul snicker while Embry stuck his tongue out at Jacob.

Before I could even answer, Quil beat me to the punch, "Her name is Krystal and she is beautiful," he said in a mushy voice while Jacob making kissing noises and flicking my ear.

Sam loosens his grip from Emily and walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked him dead in the eyes and I knew exactly what he was about to say, "Sooner or later you are going to come to your senses and accept this, you have no choice and you have to bring her around," He pulled me a brotherly hug, "All of us been through the process, you'll be fine."

Sam was right about this, as I looked at all of them who been imprinted... it was never a easy thing to do, with telling them, reaction and the big mess that is tied around being OUR soul mate. My eyes wonder off to the sunrise breaking through the boundaries of the dark blue sky. If Krystal is my soul mate... what problem is tied around her? What secret does she have that haunts her in her dreams? What can I do to change that?

"You can bring her over sometimes...you know... let us get to know her better." Jared suggested while digging his hand in an extra large bag of Doritos, without tearing my eyes away from the view I nodded in response.

"If you don't bring her, me and Quil will kidnap her for your sake. Then you can come and rescue her from our evil dungeon and be her HERO!" Embry said and giving Quil high five and giving me an evil laugh.

Everybody was talking and jabbering about Krystal and stuff that I was stuck in my own KRYSTAL world for hours until Sam said it was time for everybody to go home (Man, I got school in an hour!), Leah was more obliged to leave and Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry said their goodbyes and left. Jacob was just about to change until I stopped him, he looked at me, "What is it Seth?"

I took a long deep breathe, "How did you know that you were imprinted on Renesemme?"

Jacob nodded his head towards the woods, he started running, not even giving me a head start. The sun was out and we still haven't stopped yet.

"Where are we going?" I shouted getting only the sound of our heart beats.

Jacob just kept on running until finally he slowed down in a open area. It was the place Krystal was hours ago. He trotted off to the center and sat down and patting the space next to him beckoning me to come sit with him. We sat in silence for couple minutes, "When I knew Nessie was my imprint-" he let out a weak laugh and scratching his head- "God this is really hard to explain."

"I felt like I knew her all my laugh even though she was just hours old," he went on, "looking her in the eyes felt like she was looking deep in me trying to find out who I really was and I was welling to tell her every single detail of my life like a bedtime story! My heart was wrapped in this warm blanket that every time she looked at me... it turn cold as ice and every time she held my hand it will start beating again. She was the only thing... the only one that can make me lighter than air and also rush me with one single blow. What I'm saying is-will trying to say is-you will think,feel, do anything and everything to be near the girl your suppose to be with no matter how much pain she sis going to conflict on you. You will always be there fighting for her because she is the only thing that is holding you on this earth. Imprinting is a powerful that it can break both your soul down to something that promise you."

"Is not an easy process to heal from," he looked at me waiting for me to say something but I had nothing. Everything he said was true.

When I looked at her in the eyes, it felt like I just got punched in the gut by Paul. I wanted to know everything about her that I wanted to do so much that it kills me every time I hat to restrain myself not to grab her and forcefully kiss her. Tell her she's my soul mate and that we're made for forever. Oh madly it kills me and pisses me off inside.

"HELLO... earth to Seth!"

"I'm...great. Thanks Jake," I whispered while helping Jacob get up.

"No problem. We better be going, we got school remember," he said giving me a wink and sprinted off into the forest.

"Yeah... school."

Krystal POV

I arrived at school 15 minutes earlier, while unfastening my seat belt I looked at Wynter and gave her our secret hand shake before I got out of the car. She drove away while I looked at the gloaming clouds hovering over the school. _This is going to be a bad day. _I shrugged my shoulder and headed inside with the feeling of someone watching me.

As I walked down the hall, my eyes search through the crowds for Seth but no such luck. I was hoping him to pop out of nowhere and greet me with that smile of his and say something, anything to me to make me feel on top of the world right now. Sadly his not around at all. I felt my heart sunk deeper in my chest and I couldn't help but feel my head hanged to the side. With my mind clouded of what could possibly be wrong with Seth, there was a white letter sticking out of my locker. As I pulled it out of my locker and slugged my bag to the floor, it had nothing written on it so I open the letter and read it,

Hey Krystal

sorry but Seth couldn't come to school today, he is down with something

but don't worry... WE (his friends ;-) ) will keep you company for today.

If you see tall indian dudes walking around the hall

That's US

cya soon,

The giants starring at you right now.

My head shot up and looked around the place until, not too far from my locker-three tall indian guys with smiles on their faces starring directly at me. The tallest, muscular on waved at me and started walking towards me with the other two trailing behind. I opened up my locker to get my books and with the help of a big hand, closed it for me. My eyes trailed up the arm of the beholder with jet black eyes and a warm smile plastered on his face.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black and you must be Krystal."

Two other heads popped up behind him with goofy expressions on their faces as both their hands shot out, "My name is Quil."

"And I'm Embry."

I couldn't help but laugh and shake both their hands which engulfed mind, "Yep that's me. You guys friends of Seth?"

"That would be correct," said Jacob.

"So... Seth talks about me a lot huh?"

"You could say something like that. He didn't have the courage to ask you out so we're doing it for him," the grin spread across Embry's face. I was scared that I couldn't help but let my eyebrows do double arch.

"He wanted to ask me out?" My heart fluttered rapidly like birds wings. A shy smile crawled just around the corner.

"Yep. Wanted to but he was to SHY so we told him if he didn't we would kidnap you, so if you don't mind hopping in our trunk that would be great!" Quil said in a sly voice and wiggled his eyebrows. Jacob elbowed him in the ribs which he crashed into the lockers leaving a dent in it. I didn't say anything but let it brush it off.

"No, we came here to ask if you wanted to come over to one of our barbecue at my place. To meet the friends family and check on Sethy boy," Jacob said giving me a wink.

Would this be the light to shine on my black and white because if it is, it's working. The thought of Wynter coming with me would be a blast and she can comfort me if I'm nervous.

"Sure I love too! Can I bring a friend with me?"

"If it's a guy no, if it's a girl than yes. More the merrier!" Embry shouted with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Great! When and where?"

"We'll let Seth tell you over the phone later today. Does he have your number," Jacob asked.

I scribbled down my number on a piece of paper and headed it to Jacob. The bell rand before I could ask what's wrong with Seth. We said our goodbyes and headed our own way. As I was walking I realized I only known Seth a day and now I'm invited to a family and friend cookout.

_What did I get myself into?_

As I was sitting n homeroom, I couldn't' help but stare at the door hoping he will burst through the door like yesterday and sit in his seat beside me but no such luck. Most of the classes I stared outside the nearest window or doodled all over my notebook of Seth. Most of the time my mind wondered of into my little wonderland of the dream last night and my encounter this morning at the place.

How could wolves be in La Push? I never heard it in the local news, but I have a feeling that these wolves don't show themselves out in public a lot. The image of that wolf wrapped around my mind and the feeling for Seth dived its way into my heart I couldn't help but think, _could they be one?_

During lunch I didn't feel up for people staring at the girl sitting alone, so I just grabbed a cookie and headed outside of the front building and sat on the steps. As the angry dark clouds hover over me and the feeling of being watched surfaces through my compiled mind. I shook the feeling off and got lost in my wonderland and enjoyed my cookie pushing anything and anyone intruding onto my lonely happiness. The taste of the chocolaty goodness didn't hit me the same way when Seth gave it to me the first day. Maybe it just me or... sadly I don't know.

I let Seth walk his way back into my mind. I sighed in total defeat at not thinking about him; how can I be thinking of someone this way and having this unexplainable feeling taking overall emotions. If he ever knew the real me and Wynter...out past... I wouldn't be surprised if he ran away screaming in terror at the monster staring back at him. It started rain, but I didn't budge to go inside as I let the tears be disguised in the rain drops. I looked at my watch and I had 20 more minutes to let my thought and tears out before heading inside.

I couldn't help but let my head to hang to one side at the thought of Seth leaving me.

Avivabealove


	8. Home Delivery

Seth POV

Once I finally got home I automatically crashed on the nearest thing- the floor. I just threw my sneakers and dropped to the floor and let my hair be my pillow.

Before I even fell in a pit of darkness I could hear my mum talking to Leah telling her to pick me up and throw me on the couch, but she refused. My mum let out a sigh and said fine, when you wake up, you'll walk up. I wanted to help her and moved to the couch, but everything that happen last night and that talk with Jacob weighed on me like a ton of bricks. I didn't like falling in the dark, but the image of Krystal was quite a sight even if she was sweating all over the place (she even smelled sweeter which is even weird).

Hearing her heart beat is like listening to the birds singing on a summer day, the rushing water in the middle of a quiet forest-oh how beautiful it sounds pounding in her chest that echoes threw my mind. I finally agreed that I've imprinted on her and that she is mine for the rest of my life, but how am I going to tell her the truth. My mind is too wrapped around her to even bother cooking up a plan to figure this out. I wish I went to school and saw her before I fell here, but one thing that keeps bugging my mind is that midnight blue color wolf... I only see her once and now she disappeared for good-i hope.

The icy blue gems that glows in the night

Dark brown eyes that melts my heart

The violet flames which makes my inner wolf howl in my sleep.

They all just simply faded into one?

HUMPH!

I felt something kick me in the rib which woke me up from my wonderful dream of me and Krystal. I turned over on my back and as drowsy my eyes open slowly, I saw Leah hovering over me with a little humor in her eyes. I backed away raising my eyebrows up at her, " why are you looking at me like that Leah?"

She straightens up with a wicked smile on her face. She just walked away and turned to look back at me, "Jacob and Quil are here to see you and in case you're wondering it's 3:30."

I grudgingly got up, stretching my arms feeling the stiff joints cracking as I headed towards the living seeing very satisfied people with we knew something you don't know I froze at the spot, scared of being ambushed by them, "Sooo," I said.

They both turn towards me with the smile that seems to be plastered on their face-permanently. Jacob got up and rubbing both her hands together. "While you were enjoying you nap on the floor, WE went to school and saw your im- I mean Krystal at school."

I immediately got my attention span checked hearing her sweet name. I casually walked towards the arm chair which was in front of Quil trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping its way to my cheeks.

"So what did you giants do to her?" I asked.

"We wanted to kidnapped her BUUUUUUUUUUUUT we thought of something a LITTLE bit better," Quil said in a child voice giving me a wink.

I was starting to get scared at what they did with Krystal or what they said to her, "What did you two do?" My voice was raising as the 'panicking' was building up.

"We didn't do anything. We just brought a little guest with us," they both said at the time.

That only made the thoughts and accusation flying in full speed in my head. I saw both their eyes drifting off into the kitchen. I turned around and I finally felt completely blank up in the head.

Krystal is leaning on the door frame looking drenched from head to toe but still look gorgeous. My body went rigid at the sight and I could see she was trying to hide that smile that was inching across her crystal like face. "Surprise."

my throat went dry, my heart was racing, I felt the heat increasing in my cheeks.

"I came here to invite you to hang out but if you want to hang with Krystal I don't mind at all." before I could even answer Jacob was dragging Quil by the collar out the door while he was whining saying I don't want to leave! I want to see the sparks flying!

finally when the door closed,finally when the door closed, we were stuck in this silence, but I didn't mind so much. It didn't feel awkward between us.

I got up and started scratching my head trying to figure out what to say looking at the floor. I heard soft foots steps coming my way, i looked up to see stacks of books and folders in Krystal's hand.

She smiled, "I came over to give in your homework and to tell you that we are partners for biology." giving a weak smile , I stuck my hand out to get it.

The tips of my fingers touched her hand sending the electric shot going through me. I looked up at her to see her staring intently at me with a little color of red in her cheeks.

Without even thinking (again), putting the stuff on the table and took one step closer to her closing the space between us. She looked up at me, hearing her heart beat rhythm going slower. My eyes trailed down till it landed on her ruby wet lips that we quivering. I could feel the wolf howling in me at how close she was to me (specially our lips). My body was having a mind of it's own as my right hand cupped the side of her cheek. I heard her breathe caught in her throat but I still didn't back down.

Trailing the tip of my finger down her jaw line without breaking the stare between us titling her chin so that I can breathe the after faint smell that was hanging off of her.

_Fisheriana, my forrainy morthon lerarsh_

I backed away and started scratching my head again and laughed a little trying to cover up the nervousness in me. I felt the pain of my inner self singing a desire to kiss her. I looked up at her to see her smile but with shock and confusion still written on her face. "i-i wish I could stay but I got to go back home and do some home work. I hope you feel better soon... Seth," Krystal said my name in a soft low voice as she got her things and headed for the door.

I followed to say my good byes like a lost puppy wanting a little attention. Before she reached the door knob I got to it first and opened the door as she gives me a small smile and headed out the door.

"WAIT! You don't have a ride!" I shouted before I could stop myself.

She turned around, "It's okay, I could call my friend to pick me up." I wasn't so sure but I think it will be better after I almost kissed her out of the blue.

"Oh and one more thing, thanks for inviting me over for the bon fire thing." She turned around and continued walking leaving standing at the door way with shock written all over my face and the hint of blush coming to my cheek.

I slowly closed the door and stood there with the goofy smile forming on my face.

She's coming over.

avivabealove


End file.
